board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(1)The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim vs (8)GoldenEye 007 2015
Results Round Two Tuesday, November 24, 2015 Ulti's Analysis In round 1, Undertale's rally spillover caused Phoenix Wright to have an early lead over Skyrim before ultimately getting buried. This led people to believe Skyrim was vulnerable in the contest and could potentially lose to Goldeneye -- this on top of some murmuring of a potential Goldeneye > Skyrim upset pre-contest. What instead happened was Skyrim having its best match of the entire contest. Goldeneye is a damn strong game, and was in a contest where the 90s were wrecking shop and laughing at new games. for Skyrim to go out there and shut it down right from minute 1 was impressive, especially on the heels of how round 1 went. It was a nice, boring 59-41 beating with the percentages not moving at all for the entire match, which is really the best thing Skyrim could have asked for. It solidified itself as a very strong game, and though it may not be on the contender level, it was obviously a very high midcarder. This was basically Skyrim's ceiling heading into this contest, so it met expectations. 59-41 may not sound too impressive, but go check the Oracle. Almost everyone undershot Skyrim. So good Skyrim for going out there, whipping some ass, and completely throwing everyone off the scent for what was about to happen in round 3. You were under better cover than the Dark Brotherhood, my friend. Ctes' Analysis Considering what a big deal was made of the upset potential, this match wasn't interesting in the slightest. I guess it should be noted that it may just be listening to the show that made this seem like a big upset potential to me while in reality pretty much no one believed it. The prediction percentage is decent enough. Interestingly, this match was completely unaffected by rally spillover. In fact, it was such a boring match overall. It stayed the pretty much the exact same percentage the whole way through not changing in the slightest. Skyrim appears to be somewhat big on tumblr, so I guess they really like James Bond too. The game doesn't really seem like something that should be big there, so it's probably James Bond love. Spillover is a terrible thing, so despite this match being a bore, not having spillover is great! GoldenEye is a strong game here, there is no denying that, but Skyrim is really legit and proved that for real today. It didn't look too hot last round, but this is pretty great, especially for a recent game. I don't really believe this match should have been in any doubt pre-contest, but after we slowly discovered just how much recent games suck, it's nice to see one of them not doing so. Can you imagine how strong Skyrim could've been if this wasn't NostalgiaFAQs? Look at Fallout 3 in Game of the Decade. It was the #1 seed overall and reached top 4. I fully believe Skyrim would be even stronger than Fallout 3 if more new users voted in these polls instead of only visiting answers and board pages. Regular poll of the days also suggest that Skyrim would be stronger than Game of the Decade Fallout 3. If we get another Game of the Decade contest in 4-5 years, I think Skyrim would be the overall favorite to win at this point, unless a really appreciated Nintendo game on NX comes out or a rally wins the contest again, and I hope we a contest like that because it was really great last time! Anyway, it really is NostalgiaFAQs, so Skyrim will have to do with the strength it has, but it's quite a bit too! It was very clear Super Mario 64 wouldn't be challenged in the slightest, but Skyrim could still definitely get there. As I said, Skyrim was never gonna lose today, but next round a true challenge would wait in a popular Gamecube game. Metroid Prime looked great in the first two round and seemed to have rally spillover in its favor too. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches